Rapture of The Mind
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: Sometimes More than just darkness is found at the end of the day. Davis Finds this out first hand, after the defeat of ExVeeMon, when Davis is met by a certain KeyBlade Master of Darkness.


Disclaimer: I don't own shit, but the plot.

Chapter One:

"_**What If?" This is a question we often ask ourselves. In The case of one; Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, he will find out the answer to this question first hand...**_

"DAVIS!" ExVeeMon Cried out, as ArukeniMon Managed to destroy him.

Davis watched on in pure horrific terror as his best friend was obliterated right in front of his eyes. The rest of the DigiDestined had no choice but to pull back. The enemy was far too strong right now, plus Davis was on the verge of losing it.

After that day; things grew increasingly worse in the Digital World. Davis then began distancing himself more and more from the others.

"THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!" Ken exclaims worriedly.

"I know, Ken, TK kept flirting with me in front of Davis on purpose, just to try and snap him out of it..." Kari says, on the verge of tears.

"But no such luck..." TK chimes in. Even though TK and Davis had, had their disputes over Kari, TK had realized several months ago that Kari wanted to date Davis. He accepted that and wished her the best. Plus, He truly felt sorry for Davis, He kind of understood what Davis was going through seeing how he had lost PataMon In the fight against DeviMon years ago.

Izzy then walked into the computer lab where the others were meeting.

"Hey Izzy, any such luck in contacting Gennai." TK asks.

"Yeah, I did...Brace yourself, because your not going to like this..."

"For God's sake tell us!" Ken Screams Having taken all he could stand.

"It's Simple, Because VeeMon was the last of his kind, he cannot be reborn in primary village."

Over the next couple of weeks Kari Tried everything she could to cheer Davis up, and was about to give up, until one idea crossed her mind...

"Hey Davis, would you Like to go the movies with me this Saturday? It'll just be the two of us."

Davis looked up at her; she could tell he had been crying. But there was something different about his eyes, they were cold, almost Dead-Looking.

All he could say to her before walking away was; "No, I don't think so. Not this time."

With that, Kari started to cry as she watched him walk away.

Things were going straight to hell in the Digital World, especially when ArukeniMon used her spirit needle on not one-hundred, but two-hundred control spires, the good part was divided in two; first off there were no more control spires to destroy; and secondly ArukeniMon and MummyMon were destroyed by the newest threat, in the for of Black WarGreyMon and Black MetalGaruruMon.

Back on earth Davis was Sinking deeper and deeper into his own personal Darkness. Not the same Darkness that fueled many villains in the past, in fact he still wanted to help the others, but felt useless without VeeMon.

"_**Useless, you say, hmm? Not so much you see, I can teach you the beauty of being able to control the Darkness in your heart..." **_A voice says, In the shadows of Davis's Darkened bedroom.

"Who are you?" Davis asks.

"_**Me? My name is Xehanort" **_ The voice says, says stepping out to reveal a man of about sixty-five years of age, bald, with a tan complexion, a grey goatee, and clad mostly in black.

"_**If you allow it, dear boy, I will teach you all I know about the Darkness of the heart, and the power it can grant you."**_

"Fine, But remember this, my loyalty is to my friends, family and the Digital World, and no one else." Davis says Sternly.

"_**Of Course."**_

After a month of Davis not coming to school, Kari was more worried than ever. So, she went over to his house to check on him, "FOR SALE" was written on a sign in the front of Davis's house.

Kari the saw someone she had assumed to be the landlord, and proceeded to ask him about where Davis and his family had moved to.

The landlord looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "I hate to tell you this young lady, but, I've been trying to sell this place for two years.

This was all Kari could take, as she fainted due to the stress of what had transpired lately...

To Be Continued.

A/N: Well, how was that, about the same goes my opinion with Insanity's Requiem; reviews are nice but, not nessacary. Also Xehanort is by farone of the best PSP Villains ever. I know you all think that Davis is going to pull a new DigiMon emperor move and be the new threat, but you're wrong, and I will just leave it at that.


End file.
